


Chef Amanda

by ST_teller



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_teller/pseuds/ST_teller
Summary: Please do not judge my grammar or the facts of the story. Just a story for your entertainment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not judge my grammar or the facts of the story. Just a story for your entertainment.

As the aeroplane touched down, I felt so excited.  A girl who never left her home or country in her 30 years of life had finally got the guts to fly all the way from Singapore to London on her own.  At first when I thought about it, I felt excited.  As the day of my departure got closer, I got scared.  I started to second guessing my every move.  I had to convince myself that it is my dream.  I’m doing this for myself finally and it’s now or never.  I was living with my mother.  My brother somehow had found another place to stay.  All my life I had to be the responsible one and practical one in the family while my brother chases his dream.  One day I had enough, and told him it’s my turn to dream.  Since none of my relatives cared enough to help, I’m going to help myself.  I told my brother, I’m going to sell my 3 room flat since there’s only going to be one person staying it.  With the money, we will try to get a resell a 2-room flat and he will be taking care of her from then on.  He was furious and refused to hear any of it.  I know he and mother don’t always get along.  So I gave him a deadline, in 5 years if I didn’t get anything I set out to do I would come back.

  
So I had everything planned out, I would go to cooking school, rent a place, graduate from cooking school, get a job at a respectable restaurant and I’m set for life here.  It has always been my dream to come to London. Since my own country making its citizens tied to the country on housing loans, car loans and raising its cost of living.  It’s a rat race for success thus making us who can’t keep up with the race our own fault that we didn’t try hard enough.  Well, I hated to hit the books as I’m more a hands on kind of person.  The government thinks it’s a one size fits all solutions is doing their job.  So I quit and determined to succeed somewhere else.

  
As I walked out from the aeroplane, getting my passport stamped hopefully for the last time.  I walked to get my luggage and wait for a taxi.  I had no choice but to check in to a budget hotel first while looking for place to rent.  I still have some money left after selling my pigeon-hole of a house in Singapore for $400,000.  It is enough for me to sign up for the cooking school and 1 week of hotel stay.  I can’t be spending all my money on unnecessary stuff as I’m only on student visa.  So I can’t actually get a job to cover my expenses. 

  
After spending a whole day in my room looking in the list of accommodations, I got hungry and decided to get some air and dinner.  I took the elevator down and walked out the hotel.  I have to keep myself near the hotel as I do not want to get lost.  I’m still not used to the surroundings in the city.  As I walked around trying to find a restaurant, I saw an old lady having trouble carrying some groceries to her car. 

“Hi, let me help you” I took her bags and helped her put them into the truck of her car. 

“Oh thank you very much, dear!” her face lights up and smiled revealing a prefect set of pearly whites.  

“I can’t have done it by myself, dear” she patted my hand.  

“It’s ok, I happened to walk by on my way for dinner” I smiled.  “Well, I should be on my way then.” I started to walk away. 

“Oh wait dear, why not have dinner at my house instead?” she quickly grabbed my arm.  

Boy, she has a strong grip.  “Erm I don’t want to intrude or anything. “I said uncomfortably. 

“Oh no,no…there’s nothing to intrude besides a couple of old folks” she waved her hand off.  “Besides I need your help again to carry those bags into the kitchen.” She winked.  

I thought to myself, sounds like a great idea.  I could save some money on dinner.  “Oh why not!” I smiled and we both got into the car and drove off.  



	2. Chapter 2

6 months later, I was walking around and learning the surroundings of my new neighborhood.  I had a map of the town which I had just purchased.  I was trying to find a restaurant which Johnny recommended me.  Johnny, my ex-schoolmate who is straight however many people thought is gay.  Poor guy, who wouldn’t when, he is so skinny lives on pastries, cigarettes and coffee and behaving like one.  I was walking for a good 30 minutes and I still can’t find the place.  Then I saw a blonde woman in bob with a pink scarf around her neck.  She looks friendly, maybe I could ask her, I thought.  I’m walking towards her and saw she was concentrating on reading a thick stack of papers.  I took a deep breath and approached her. 

“Hello, so sorry to disturb you.  Can I know where is Winter Heart restaurant on Rose Lane is from here?” I asked in my courteous voice and smile.

  
She looked up with annoyance in her eyes but when she heard my question she smiled.  “Oh that restaurant! Hrmmm sorry I’m not sure how to go from here but I think I know someone who does.   May I borrow your map?” she ran off with her pink scarf flying behind her. 

While I waited, I looked around and saw lots of people across the road with cameras and filming equipment.  Oh filming of some show, I thought.  I checked my Facebook on my mobile.  I saw my good friend; Jasmine sent me a Facebook message.  God bless her, she has been a good friend to me all these years and yet I couldn’t tell her my life story.  A bedtime story for some other day I would always say to each time she tried to poke her way in.  I smiled as I replied her. 

After I replied her, I looked up and saw the blond woman came running across the road from the group of people.  “Sorry, I…had to…ask someone…who is...from around…here” she said breathing heavily.  “Sorry to trouble you, Miss..” I felt bad now.  “Oh Jessica.  It’s Jessica” she took a deep breath.  “Ahhhh….right.  Ok, from here” she proceed to tell me the directions using the map.  “Thank you very much, oh by the way I’m Amanda Monteiro” we shook hands and I walked towards the direction she directed.

  
Walking and looking at the map while remembering Jessica’s directions is a very tiring process.  I sat down on a flight of steps as I needed to rest my tired legs from all that walking.  Fanning myself with the map, I looked around the neighborhood.  My my, this neighborhood is quite nice actually.  I wish I could afford a room here.  My current room is a bit small but it will do for temporary.  Once I’ve gotten a job and sponsor here, I should be able to get at least a house to rent.   As I was dreaming away, I saw a couple of ladies a brunette and a blonde engrossed in their conversation, across the road. 

  
Both each is holding to a child hand.  Both children are seemed to be in a pushing match.  The brunette’s child whose back is facing towards me suddenly lets go of her hand and ran towards the road.  I stood up in shock.  I looked around for any vehicles and my worst fears came true when I saw a car approaching the child.  Oh my God! I didn’t think I ran towards the child.  I grabbed and hug the child against my chest.  I didn’t have time to get away so I just stood there and braced myself for the impact.  Oh shit! I closed my eyes, I felt the impact had me thrown off, I think about 1 meter away.  When I opened my eyes,

I heard a woman screaming her head off, “My baby, where’s my child?...my baby!”  I looked down at the child; he looked in as though in a daze.  Suddenly he started crying his eyes out.  Oh crap, I hate children when they start crying like this.  People are already started gathering around me and asking me if I’m all right repeatedly.  “I’m fine, fine.  Thank you” I stood up with the crying child looking around for his mother.  “Ah Madam!...Madam!...Your son is with me!” I shouted over her screaming and the chattering of the people gathered.  The brunette came through like a bull through the crowd.  She grabbed her son from my arms, “Oh my baby, my baby.  It’s all right now, mummy’s here.” as mumbled something like that while kissing her son all over. 

  
“Hey, are you all right Miss?” a woman asked. 

“I’m fine, fine” waving off to the crowd as I start to walk away but I felt a sharp pain in my leg.  I fell on my knees in pain. 

“She needs a hospital! Someone call the ambulance!” I heard a guy shouted in the crowd.  Damn it! The last thing I need is a hospital.  I hate hospitals.  I rolled my eyes.  I rolled up my jeans to take a look.  I saw a large bruise on my shin where the bumper of the car had hit me.  Oh shit! And plus other vulgarities which was said under my breath. 

“Amanda! My God! Are you all right?” I heard a familiar voice over the crowd which is still surrounding me.  “Ah, it that you Jessica?” I tried to stand up however I can’t and I fell on my knees again.

I saw the blonde with her pink scarf poked through the crowd.  “Move, please! Move!” she pushed away the people.  She looked worried, “Are you ok? Can you stand?” I shook my head to both questions.  “Come on, let’s move away from here.” She put my arm over her shoulder and we both move away and sat on the flight of steps. 

“My leg is really bruised due to the impact of the car.  I can’t move.”  I showed her my bruise and she cringed. 

“I feel terrible because I had sent you here and now you gotten into an accident.” She looked at me guilty. 

“Oh no! No, no, no, it’s not your fault.  Please don’t blame yourself.” I patted her arm.  She looked as though on the verge of crying.  Oh please not another crier, I thought in dismay. 

Suddenly, she stood up and said “I’ll be right back! Stay here ok?” I nodded.  What can I do? I can’t even walk.

  
Roughly 10 minutes later, I heard a horn and looked straight ahead.  I saw Jessica came out from a Mini Cooper.  Nice!, I looked in approval at the black and blue Mini.  “Come on I’ll help you get to a doctor.” She helped me up to the car and put me in the back seat.  Jessica sat in the passenger seat.  I didn’t get to see the driver’s face only the back of his head.  I was not paying attention to them as I was thinking of the impending visit to the doctor while looking out the window.  Oh, I hate doctors.   
By the time I had done with the waiting and the consultation, it was evening.  I was surprised that the doctor was a sweet lady and treated my shin by giving me some medication for the bruise and painkillers for the pain.  She didn’t even ask me why I’m so pale which is the standard question for the doctors back home.  How annoying. 

“So erm, where do you stay Amanda?” Jessica asked.  “Oh.” I snapped back to reality.  I told her my home address. 

“Jessica, could you drop me at the bistro instead? It’s quite near my place actually.  I gotta buy my dinner.” I smiled. 

She turned around, “Nonsense! I’ll buy you your dinner.  You’ll just stay here and I’ll bring you back home.” She turned back to face the front. 

“But I don’t’ want to trouble you.  You have done quite a bit already” I tried my best at negotiating. I’m horrible back at home and am still horrible at it here. Some things never change. She shook her head refusing to hear anything I had to say.  “Fine.  Ok.  Boy, you’re bossy.” I smiled.  She turned around and smiled.  I’m glad she agreed with me.  I don’t to find out if she doesn’t.

  
The Mini stopped in front of the bistro and I told her what to buy.  She left me with the driver of the Mini.  I’m fine with the silence as I’m used to it.  “Sorry about earlier.” I heard the driver spoke. 

“Why are you apologising to me?  I didn’t blame Jessica either.” I replied, wondering the about his apology. 

“Actually…” he paused.  “I was the one who gave her the directions” he admitted. 

“Oh you were the one who she said is familiar with the area.” I realised. “Oh, I was the right place and right time to save the boy.  No worries.” I smiled. 

The conversation took place without the driver turning around to face me.  “Still I felt responsible for getting you injured.” He continued. 

“I’m fine now.  As the doctor said, the bruise should be gone in 2 weeks” I said cheerfully trying to not to make him feel any more guilty than he already is. 

Finally he turned around, “Thanks.  I really felt bad.  When I heard someone got into an accident around the Rose Lane, I immediately thought of Jessica and the lady who asked for directions” he said.  I looked at him intently.  I thought he looked familiar but I can’t see him clearly as it was dark. 

“Oh, I’m fine now.  Really, you’ve done enough by driving me everywhere today.” Just as I wanted to move to take a good look at him, Jessica came back and the driver turned around and started to drive.  Damn! I thought to myself.  



	3. Chapter 3

1 year later, I had forgotten about the accident as I was busy with my school.  I never worked so hard for anything in my life.  All the teachers and classmates were very helpful.  I love every minute of it.  Every practical and theory test, I had come in top 3.  Back at home, most of my teachers never had taken the time to know me.  After all, they were only human.  They have family and social life to think about.  My mother was a single mother trying her best to raise her two children. 

  
“Come on teacher’s pet! Let’s let our hair down for one night, please” begged Francisca.  She and a group of others nodded in agreement. 

“Aren’t you tired of studying and cooking?” Rob said trying to convince me. 

“Well, I don’t know.” I wasn’t keen about their idea of going out to party.  My funds are slowly decreasing with each day and till I graduate and get a job, I’m not really keen on spending on frivolous stuff.  That’s the plan anyway. 

“Please, please come with us.  You never come with us.” Diana sulked.  Now everyone is asking me to go and with each person pulling my arms till I felt they were almost about to be ripped off. 

Finally I had enough of the abuse, “OK! Stop it you guys! I need my arms for next semester you know!” I was getting angry.  Everyone went quiet.“So you’ll go with us then?” Rob asked softly. 

“Yes, Rob.” I squished his cheeks playfully. “Yeah! Finally!” Francisca jumped for joy. 

  
That Friday evening, we were all dressed up and ready to paint the town red.  I stayed with Diana as I since moved out from the place which had the bistro nearby.  I just couldn’t afford it when the landlady raised the rent.  We met Rob as he stay nearby and on the way to meet Francisca at the Tube.  I had Diana and Rob on hooked on my arms on my left and right respectively.  We were walking like 3 musketeers joined at the hip.  We met Francisca at the Tube and we were off to the first club.  I’m not so sure with their meaning of the first club but I’ve already decided to stop at one without telling them of course.  We each paid for the entrance and got a coupon for 1 free drink.  Since I don’t drink, I’ll give whoever wants it later. 

Clubs are really not my scene but I’ve been to a couple for experience sake back home.  Here is no difference from the clubs back home.  It’s still dark, noisy and a lot of PDA going on.  We managed somehow to get a table for 4 and sit down with our drinks.  “Come on let’s dance!” Francisca pulled me off my seat.  I figured why the hell not and let Francisca drag me onto the dance floor. 

Francisca is a great dancer.  After all she is tall, slim and ash-blonde with her little black dress that hugs her prefect body, no guys could resist her.  Unlike me, I’m shorter due to the fact that my mother is as well.  I’m more full-figured than the typical average Asian women who are known to be small and petite.  So usually with the guys here I try to avoid them as much as possible except for Johnny of course.  Now everyone is on the dance floor dancing to the club’s music.  I just close my eyes and let the music envelope me.  I didn’t care how I danced.  I just danced. 

  
As I was dancing, I felt a tap on my shoulder.  I stopped and turned to find Diana shouting in my ear “Amanda, someone from the VIP area called us up to join them!” I looked at her in disbelief. 

“What?” I shouted.  She rolled her eyes and dragged me toward the stairs leading to the VIP area.  Francisca was already in the VIP area and flirting with the guys there.  Diana and I looked at each other and shook our heads.  Typical Francisca, always where the boys are. 

“Amanda!”  I heard a familiar voice.  I turned around to find Jessica without her pink scarf instead around her neck is a simple pearl necklace.  She is wearing green satin top and black jeans with brown cowboy boots.  Very nice, I thought. 

“Amanda, I thought it was you when I was you dancing from here!” she hugged me.  I’m not a hugger but I tried my best to return her hug. 

“Well, we meet again Jessica.” I smiled awkwardly.  “This is my classmate, Diana and that over there is Francisca also my classmate.” I introduced them to Jessica.  Jessica and Diana shook hands. 

“How is your shin? Has the bruise disappeared?” she asked with a worried look on her face. 

“Oh yes, yes. Completely disappeared.” I smiled. 

“Great! Let’s dance then!” she dragged both of us to the dance floor where we can see Francisca had already beaten us to it and dancing erotically with a guy.  Diana and I looked at each knowingly that she would not be coming with us.  I danced along to a couple of songs and went in search of a seat and a drink. 

  
I managed to get a soda but not a seat.  So I walked around the area, till I came across a small balcony.  It is so small, that for someone who is looking for it would probably missed it.  I stood out into the balcony.  I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, inhaled and exhaled. 

“I hope your injury is ok by now.” I heard a male voice. 

My eyes are still closed but I knew who it was.  The driver, I thought.  “Yes. It has completely healed and the bruise has disappeared.  It’s been 12 months it better be.  If not I’m in deep shit.” I smiled.  I guessed he is standing beside me as I can smell his cologne.  So manly and his voice which I just realised is so sexy.  He voice reminds me of Jeremiah Fitch.  God, his voice is sexy and he is very handsome and cute at the same time.  Gorgeous, handsome beautiful are the words to describe Jeremiah Fitch.  I heard him laugh is such deep and manly laugh.  I could hear that laugh all day just like Jeremiah’s.  I opened my eyes and looked the driver.  My jaw just dropped.  There stood, the sexiest man alive whose voice made my ovaries explode and kissing scene made my jaw drop.  I looked away as I didn’t want to spook him or anything. 

  
“Thanks for the update.  I’m glad you are fine.” I smiled awkwardly.  My heart was beating fast but I had to pretend nothing is wrong.  This is the man who I joined one of the many Facebook groups dedicated to him.  I even have his pictures of him as my wallpaper of my laptop.  Oh God don’t’ let me make a fool of myself beside this sexy man.  Please. I prayed. 

“Amanda, are you all right?” I heard him suddenly asked. 

“Oh yes.  I’m fine.” I forced myself to turn to face him.  I almost fainted in disbelief.  He stood there in a maroon shirt tuck out with jeans with short hair neatly combed.  I felt as though I’m in dream.  I had to pinch myself. 

  
“So you are ok with the idea?” he asked.  Damn those lips of his. 

“Sorry what idea was it again?” He stood back a little and folded his strong arms. 

“I was telling you that I need a housekeeper.  It’s more of a flat than a house but I’m constantly away for filming that I don’t’ get a chance to keep the flat clean and keep the fridge stocked. I hated it. I ended up eating outside often.  So I hope you be open to the idea of being that housekeeper.  I’ll pay you of course in cash since you can’t get a job yet.”

I looked at him with my eyes wide open.  I can’t believe what I’m hearing.  Jeremiah Fitch is asking me to be his housekeeper.  The Jeremiah Fitch.  I felt as though I had died and gone to heaven. 

“Bad idea huh?”  he winced when he saw my reaction. 

“No, no, no…I didn’t mean it that way.” I need to salvage the situation, I thought quickly.  “It’s just that…to tell you the truth.  I’m a huge, huge fan of yours.  Including the millions out there on Facebook, Twitter and Tumbler” I admitted and looked at him for a reaction.  He didn’t give any reaction nor any expression except his arms is still folded.  I continued, “I don’t’ want to put you in the position where you find out from others that I’m a fan and I didn’t want you not to trust me if you are ok for me to be your housekeeper.” I looked at him again.  “ I swear I would unjoin the fan group but I can’t terminate my Facebook and Tumbler account as it is my personal and only way to keep in touch with my friends back home.” I stopped and still no reaction from him.  I tried my best, put my shoulders down in rejection and walked away.    



	4. Chapter 4

“You still staying at near the bistro?” he asked. 

“No. I’m staying with my classmate Diana at Clementine Road” I replied without looking at the beautiful man.  I’m contented to just being a fan.  At least I could lust for him from afar.  Very far. 

“Where is your culinary school located?’ he asked again.  Oh my god this sexy man! Can’t you please leave my broken heart alone to mourn? 

“It’s at Jackson Road.” I could already hear the loud music and see people dancing.  Suddenly he appeared in front of me.  I had to take a step back. 

“Ok. I trust you.  Let’s see for 3 months?” he looked at me with his beautiful now green eyes.  I looked at him in disbelief and said

“Are you sure about this?” He nodded his handsome face seriously.  “Just to be serious about this, even though I’m a huge, huge fan of yours.  Are you really, really sure about this? I mean we’re talking about your privacy here.” He rolled his eyes at me.  Even when rolling his eyes still he looked so handsome. 

“I think those questions my manager would be asking” I blushed.  “So has your manager been informed? I don’t want to be accused of anything.” I’m trembling with excitement but I’m leaning against the wall so he can’t see it.  I can’t believe I’m having a conversation with Jeremiah Fitch on accommodation. 

“Oh for god sake, is it a yes or no? I’ll convince my manager later.” He sounded annoyed.  Great I’ve made him annoyed.  Good going Amanda. I reprimanded myself. 

“Ok, ok you twisted my arm for it.  Of course I’m ok.” I folded my arms and still leaning against the wall pretending this is a casual conversation between two people which is obviously not.  It’s between a fan and a mega star who wants this fan to take care of his flat. 

  
He flashed his ever so cute and charming smile, I almost blackout from the smile.  “Great.  I’m leaving for the US soon.  Give me your mobile.” I handed him my mobile.  He keyed in something into my mobile and handed back to me.  “Ok, I’ve keyed in my mobile number in case you got to my place first before I do.  I’ve given a missed call to my mobile so I have your number.  I’ll text you my flat address tomorrow morning.” He started walk to the VIP area.  Oh god! I let my legs give away as I slipped down onto the floor. 

As I was looking under the contact list trying to figure out what name he had keyed in for himself, my mobile started to vibrate.  I had a message alert and opened it.  It is from Jeremiah.  ‘Thanks for agreeing’ I blacked out.

\------------------------------------------------------------

  
I have class this morning at 11am so I’m already up by 8am for breakfast and preparing my lunch to bring to school.  As I was eating my toast, I received a message from Jeremiah.  He just sent me his home address.  I looked at it for about 2 minutes before I replied, ‘Ok. I’ve a class at 11am.  Can only make it after class.  Evening perhaps?’ 2 seconds later, he replied ‘I’m already downstairs.  Hurry up.’ Shocked, I had soya milk coming out from my nose.  Shit he’s here now? What the fuck? I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran downstairs to find the black and blue Mini honking like mad.  “Ok,ok.  I’m here now.  I thought I could come later? I’ve class later at 11am.  I can’t be rushing back and forth” I said feeling annoyed and panting. 

“Sorry about that.” He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and one hand on the steering wheel.  “I need to get on the 10am flight.  It’s a last minute thing.  I need to show you around my flat first before I go” I looked at him.  He looked so serious.  I think something must have come up.  I wish I could touch those cheekbones. Ouhh they so could cut me.

  
We reached his address and waited for the elevator.  He pressed for the 8th floor.  We came to a green door with the 426 on it.  “Here I’ve made a second set of keys for you” He gave me the keys.  He unlocked the door.  We walked in and instantly I saw something very familiar.  The flat felt so homely and the main feature of the decoration is wood.  Basically every kind of wood ever imagine, like Helen and Richard’s house.  “Here’s my flat.  I hope the decoration doesn’t overwhelm you.” He said nervously.  I think someone commented on his taste as WTF.  “Oh it’s not.  It’s very homely” I commented.  I could feel he relaxed a little. 

“I grew up in similar surroundings.  So when I get back from a long flight this reminds me of home.” He rubbed the back of his neck again.  I think he is feeling a little shy.  Aww so cute.  I just want to hug him but of course I had to restrain myself.  “Hrmmm….There are 3 rooms.  The furthest is mine. The middle is where I keep all my sports equipment like snowboard, bike and etc.  The last room is yours.” He guided me around the flat.  We went into the kitchen and I opened the fridge and saw nothing inside.  “What do you eat to keep yourself looking like that?” The moment the words came out from my mouth. I blushed.  Oh shit. How embarrassing.  He laughed, heartily.  “Oh, I eat out mostly since I live alone.” He smiled.

  
“Ok, now it’s 9.15am and I really need to go like now.” He rushed off into his room and came out with a suitcase.  He stood in the doorway, “Oh before I forget, I’ll be back roughly about 6 months later” he winked and took off for the elevator.  6 months? Wait a minute; I thought the agreement was for 3 months? I ran to catch up with him.  Lucky he was still waiting for the elevator.  “What you mean 6 months? I thought the agreement is for 3?” I stood in between him and the elevator.  “Ermmm well,” he again rubbed the back of his neck.  Just then, the elevator opened and he did a quick side step and gave me a peck on the cheek and went into the elevator.  “Sorry I owe you one! Thanks Amanda!” he smiled and waved as the elevator door closes.  I stood there frozen like a Popsicle.  I think I stood there like 5 minutes maybe longer.  Damn him! I screamed in my head as I walked back in. 

  
Of course Jeremiah told me not to tell anyone about our arrangement.  So I told Diana that I had found another room for rent while house sitting for the landlord whenever he is away.  Of course she feels sad but she understood.  Well, the good thing is now I could practice my recipes whenever I could on his kitchen.  The only difference is he didn’t tell his landlady that I’m house sitting.  So when I made curry, the neighbors had complained to Mrs Lincoln, the landlady of the smell coming from the flat which they obviously being such wonderful neighbors that they are knew Jeremiah is not in town.  Mrs Lincoln threatened to terminate Jeremiah’s lease so I had to bribe her with food once a week.  She willingly accepts the weekly offerings.  Next was his manager, Tracey.  She came to the flat with my salary of £500 cash, every month.  I had to bribe her too with food so she would come on time.  Thank god my food tasted fine if not my life wouldn’t be so easy.  I knew I couldn’t stay here for too long.  I longed for my own privacy.  Ever since I came here, I’ve been a roommate to someone.  I have another reason for not staying.  Two words.  Jeremiah Fitch.  I just cannot keep lusting after my employer.  I’m not sure if I could stop myself from jumping on him late one night while he is sleeping.  Oh such sexy thoughts, Amanda!  
  



	5. Chapter 5

5 months later, on Sunday, my only day without school and personal time to relax.  I’m starting Pâtisserie Diploma soon.  I just want to get a head start so I’m baking Shepherd’s Pie.  I need to make extra servings for the bribes I have to give.  I was making the filling and listening to my favourite song, AD/DC ‘Black is Back’ when I felt someone standing behind me.  I turned around and my nose bumped into something hard. 

“Ouch!” I rubbed my nose.  “Sorry, I can’t help it but stand here and smell it.  You are making Shepherd’s Pie right?” Jeremiah smiled while taking a look in the pot.  God how can anyone remain angry at that smile but I pretended to be angry, “Hey I thought you be back only 6 months later! You are a month early.” I pushed him away.  Oh that hard chest of his.  Dear God. 

“Awwww….don’t you miss me?” he went around to the fridge and opened it.  I missed you every single day you beautiful man, my head screamed.  “Nope.  I’m good.  I even stocked up the fridge with actual food.” He still has his head in the fridge.  “Yes I can see that.” He picked an apple, washed it and took a bite.  I wish I’m that apple.  “So when would the pie be ready?” He wiped his mouth with his hand.  I’m leading against the sink, trying not letting him see me trembling. 

“Oh it will in time for dinner.” I folded my arms.  “Why not you go shower and rest? I’ll call you once the pie is done.” He nodded and threw the finished apple away in the bin. I quietly walked out to Mrs Lincoln’s flat and gave her a piece of the pie and came back. 

“Where have you been? I’m starving.” Jeremiah began poking around the kitchen.  I suspect he is looking for the pie. 

“Hey! Can you please go out?” I dragged him out from the kitchen.  I was nervous and excited in pulling his arm.  I can’t believe I’m actually touching him.  I pushed him into the sofa and walk back to the kitchen.  “Wow, you’re bossy! That’s my kitchen you know!” he sat sulking like a child.  I came back with 2 plates piping hot pies.  He lit up and rubbed his hands together in glee.  He immediately tucked in.  He finished the pie in 5 minutes.  “Wow, you are hungry.” I was only eating my 3rd mouthful. 

“Can I have some more please?” he smiled.  “For the moment there I thought you are quoting from Oliver.” I smiled, put my plate down and went to the kitchen with his second serving.  Again he finished it in 5 minutes, by then I’m done with mine.  “Very nice done Ms Monteiro.” He leaned back and patted his stomach.  Ouhhhh I wish I’m on his stomach.  Stop it Amanda! “Thank you Mr Fitch.  Oh by the way, it’s not your kitchen.  It’s Mrs Lincoln’s.”  Jeremiah smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“How did you know?” he asked while clearing the plates.  “Oh, she dropped by and I had to bribe her with food weekly.  If not, she will terminate your lease” I explained.  He came back with 2 glasses and a bottle of red wine.  “Sorry, I was in a hurry getting everything ready.  I didn’t get a chance to tell her.” he laughed nervously.  I rolled my eyes at him.  He poured me a glass of wine.  “Mmmm….1980? I prefer 1976 though.” I took a sip.  He raised his eyebrow.  How cute.  “For someone who doesn’t drink, you sure know your wines.” He poured himself a glass.  “Well, I’m training to be a chef.  I have to know some wines.” I winked.  Well, some alcohol does wonder for my confidence.  We ended up talking the whole night.  It was nice getting to know the real Jeremiah Fitch.

******************************************

“Jer! Please wash your glasses! How many time must I say this to you?” I shouted at Jeremiah through the kitchen.  I’m rushing to my practical final and I’ve to clean up his mess! Ever since I told him I’m moving out once I get a job, he kept pissing me off or trying to piss me off.  I knocked on his door.  “Jer, I’m leaving for my practical final now.  Please wash the glasses.  Please.” I walked to the door. 

“Wait!” I heard him say.  He opened the door topless.  I almost stopped breathing at the sight of him when the next thing he said changed everything, “I had invited the cast of House Of Cards to have a dinner party.” I put my hands on my hips.  I don’t like where this going. 

“The venue?  Here I suppose?” He flashed his cute smile which I’m totally over it.  Sometimes.  “The whole cast? And the writers?” It’s like pulling teeth with this man.  He nodded.  I took a deep breath. 

“Ermmm its tonight.” he said softly.  I widen my eyes in horror.  “And you are telling me this, now!” I’m officially pissed at him and walked out to the elevator. 

“Amanda, please.  Please.” He is now outside with me, begging, shirtless.  The elevator door opened and I went in.  Jeremiah held the door with his hand.  I took a deep breath and pushed away his hand.  “I’ll message you all the ingredients.  You’ll need to do the prepping.  I’ll email you the steps!” I told him as the door closes.  I could see a flash of a smile in between the small crack just as the door fully closed. 

\-------------------------------------

“Oh my!  This is wonderful, Amanda!  You should open your own restaurant.”  Jessica exclaimed.  Everyone from The House cast, writers and crew came over and the flat is full of people.  I murmur thanks. They are celebrating the final shooting of the series.  

I pulled Jeremiah aside and spoke to him softly while smiling “Jer, I need you in the kitchen, please” As I waited for Jeremiah, leaning against the sink I waited nervously.  

“What you want me to do? Is the dessert ready?” he walked in and looking around the kitchen.  

I can’t contain it much longer “I’m moving out in two days.” I blurted out.  He turned and looked at me intently with his arms folded.  “I got a job in Chef Bryan White’s restaurant and I’ve paid a deposit for a house near the restaurant” I looked at him for a reaction but can’t find any.  

Suddenly, he gave me a hug, “That’s great.  It’s your dream right?” Congratulations!” I stood there stunned by his reaction.  Still what reaction I expect from him? Telling me to stay? Or so I could be his personal chef? I’m not someone special to him.  Who am I? Just a friend to him, that’s all.  “Why not you just go out and mingle while take out the dessert” he walked out without a word.


	6. Chapter 6

I was busy with my career as an Executive Chef at Chef Bryan White's restaurant.  I finally made it with less than 5 years.  I won the bet with my brother.  I came home to a house after a long tired day work soak myself in the tub to relax.  I live alone and loving it.  No more trying to accommodate to other roommate crap and human noise to tolerate.  I love the quietness and peacefulness of my house even though it's still rented.  I was reading 'Down London Road' while drinking wine when Dani, Tom Middleston's wife called.  "Hi Dani, how have you been?" surprised with her call. We hit off when Tom and Dani came to the restaurant for dinner months ago.

"I'm fine darling, still married to Tom though" she laughed.  "Very funny Dani, so what's up?" Getting the pleasantries out of the way, "Well, I need a favour." She said softly and proceeded to tell me. 

"What! You want me to attend the premier with you and Tom?" I can't believe I'm hearing this.  It's like having threesome.  Yuck, I thought to myself.  As though she's psychic, "Oh for god sake, don't be such prune.  Tom has finished filming a gangster movie where he has women all over him in the movie.  So we are kinda playing it up you see." She explained.  "It's a joke, Amanda." I can feel her eyes rolling at me.  Feeling relieved, "Oh I see.  So when you need me?"

***************************

I was a dark brown brunette before but I dyed my hair to a lighter chestnut brown signifying a new beginning.  My hair was long but now cut shorter to shoulder-length with heavy bangs.  I know Chef White hates my bangs so I had to pin them away neatly before I start cooking. 

"Dani, could you please come over and do my make-up?  Please." I begged.  So she and Tom came.  1 hour and a glass of wine later we were off.  Tom sat in between me and his wife in the car.  I was feeling very nervous. 

"Relax all right, Dani will guide you." Tom winked.  As the car drove up to the sidewalk, I could hear the fans screaming.  Here we go; I took a deep long breath and slowly stepped out of the car.  I'm wearing navy Geometric dress with accents of orange trims, contrasting white and dark blue trim shoes with a simple gold bow black handbag on my shoulder.  We hooked on both sides of Tom's arm and walked down the red carpet.  Fans kept calling out to Tom and Dani for autographs.  I felt awkward being the only non-actor on the red carpet.  I whispered to Dani that I'll be walking into the theatre first.  Before I could walk away, I heard fans screaming their heads off behind us.  "That would be Jeremiah." Tom said into my ear.  I turned around to see him as handsome as always.  He kept signing autographs for fans.  He would be still be signing autographs till if weren't for Tracey to keep him moving along.  Before he sees me, I better get my behind to my seat.  It will be awkward to be talking to him again like before.  It's been 2 years since I moved and he never did once try to call or message.  Some friend he turned out to be.

  
I stepped into the theatre and was overwhelmed by the number of people already in here.  I went looking for my seat, when I heard "Well, well you cleaned up pretty well, Miss Monteiro.  I'm impressed."  I turned out to see Jeremiah Fitch, wearing a dark blue suit, white a shirt no tie, open collar, smiling. 

"Thank you Mr Fitch." I smiled.  "So do you know how do the seats arranged since you've been to many of these things" I asked.  He looked around and bends down switching something around the seats. 

"Here you are, your seat" He presented my seat like an usher.  I laughed.  I sat down and he sat down beside me.  "Are you sure this is your seat?" I looked at him suspiciously. 

"Positive." He replied.  We were talking when I heard one of the ushers wondered who switched the seats.  Poor guys.

  
Since Tom's movie premier, I've not heard from any of the creative bunch.  I kept honing my skills at Chef White's restaurant.  I felt I belong there.  My sous chef and friend, Sara kept me sane amongst the male-dominated environment.  We started on the same day together and been close since. We protect each other as basically we were the only 2 women in the kitchen.  We got along with the waitress and the manager.  It was quite tough in the beginning when we had to prove ourselves that we are just as good as the men.  They had thrown everything but the kitchen sink at us but we made through the 2 years and now in our 3rd.  We were outside having a break.  Sara lit up her cigarette. 

"You're a funny one.  I've never met a woman who doesn't smoke." She said while puffing away. 

I was munching on an apple.  "While life is short, why make it even shorter?" I smiled as I took a bit at the juicy apple.  That night as usual, I went home taking the Tube.  When I reached my door, there's a small pink box and a single red rose on it.  Since the movie premier, I kept receiving these gifts at my door step.  At first I find it flattering but as the days went by the gifts keep on coming and became more disturbing.  Like once, I received red edible underwear with matching bra.  I threw them away.  Some nights I can hear someone knocked on my door but when I peep through my peephole, no one is there.  Now, I just throw the gifts away without opening them.   



	7. Chapter 7

2 weeks later, my brother, Andre came to visit. I took a week off so that I could show him around London. “So how’s mum?” I asked over dinner. We just came from the airport so we decided on having dinner first. 

He rolled his eyes. “You know her, the ever so religious one." 

Trying my patience every single day.” He emphasised on the every single day. “Now you know what I went through for the last 10 years.” I took a bite of my steak.

My mum, Sherry is a single mum who tried her best at raising two children alone. It’s not we don’t appreciate it but if at 12 years you are supposed to study and be a child not looking over agreements to get a computer and comparing internet connection prices or be an expert of buying furniture for the house. Growing up, we had to wash our clothes, iron our clothes, go to wet market for fish, meat and poultry and do housework while she cooked before she went to work. She wasn’t the greatest cook but we survived. The only fancy food we could afford was fast-food. Every weekend we would go to the fast food outlet nearby and buy the kids meal. It wasn’t only when I started working as a temporary clerk in a government office that I discovered my passion for food. It was one of my colleague’s birthday. Her parents thought it will be a great idea to give her colleagues a treat at Chinese restaurant. They had ordered a variety of dishes included shark’s fin. It was the first time I had shark’s fin. I admit it was nice but now I avoid it by choice. Anyway, that wasn’t the shark’s fin that made me a chef. It was the simple fried rice noodle. When I tasted it, I almost cried. I never tasted such wonderful food in my life. Since then I had dream of being a chef and search of delicious food.

“Tell me about it.” as he wolfed down his steak. 

“Is she still seeing things?” I dread the question. 

“Oh yes! It’s driving me up the bloody fucking wall!” he puts down his cutlery and drinks his beer. 

“Every single day, every single fucking hour all I ever hear is religious hymns!” He finished his glass and orders another. “And she starts hitting invisible things and shouting ‘don’t hit me’! At top of her lungs!” he squeezes the bridge of his nose. 

“I know Bro.” I empathise with him. After dinner, we took a taxi to my house. When we got off, I remember the gift from the secret admirer. I’m not looking forward to it. True enough, there it is on my door step. A medium sized box with a single red rose. 

“Ouhhh your boyfriend huh?” my brother nudged me. Each time I pick up the gift I would look around if I happen to see anyone lurking around. None so far, how disappointing. I told my brother about the weird gifts I received. “What? And the fella just keeps giving you gifts for 2 months, not once he tells you who he is? Not even a hint.” I nodded. 

“No note even.” I told him as we came in. I make sure the door is securely locked. 

“Have you reported it?” he sat down on my sofa “Yes, it’s hard as you know my case is not a priority since they have only the gifts to go on.” I gave him extra pillows and blanket and made himself comfortable on my sofa. Since my brother came and left, there weren’t any gifts on my door step. That’s a relief. I hoped the secret admirer had moved on to someone else.

1 month later, I received a call from Jessica. She invited me to a 2 days 1 night skiing trip. Of course I jumped at it. 1 week later, Jessica and I went to the ski resort. I was very excited as I never skied before. Jessica told me some people with will joining us. I’m fine with it as long as I get to ski. When we reach the resort, I recognised a few people and were talking and asking each other ‘how have you beens’. Then from afar I saw a familiar face. A famous smile attached to the person. Jeremiah Fitch. I wanted to catch his attention by waving my arm at him but beside him, on his arm is a beautiful woman. I put my arm down mid-way. Now who is this? I wondered.

A tall, thin and blonde woman on his arm smiling and laughing as he whispered something in her ear. I pull Jessica to my side. “Why is Jeremiah here? And who is he with?” I asked Jessica not once taking my eyes off the couple. 

“Oh he wanted to come at the last minute. The one on his arm is Amy Prescott. She is a famous writer’s daughter” she whispered as the couple approached us. “His girlfriend...Oh hi Jeremiah! And you too Amy” She said quickly and smiled and hugged Jeremiah and Amy. Girlfriend? Well, What? Of course such a handsome guy wouldn’t end up with a toad like me, I thought. Wait a minute, am I jealous? I asked myself. 

“Hi Jer.” I smiled and nodded to both. “Sorry I got to unpack my stuff, see you guys later” I walked off to my room, asking myself why do I care if he has a girlfriend or not?

We spent all day skiing and me learning to ski. The boys went to have a go at snowboarding. I had fun or tried to. I can’t help but keep thinking about Jeremiah. More than times I should have that I lost concentration and fell flat either on my behind or on my face when Jeremiah came snowboarding down showing off his skills to the girls. What a show off! Afterwards, we went down the hill to the restaurant to warm ourselves with hot cocoa. Jessica and I sat together drinking hot cocoa while chatting with some guys. I excused myself from the group while I went to get a refill of my hot cocoa. 

“Hey, you.” I heard Jeremiah whispered beside me. 

“Hey.” I replied without looking at him. 

“Someone is a little frosty. I thought it’s just the environment.” He tried to strike a conversation. I looked at him and saw him smiling. I gave him a small smile and walked back to my group.

That night I couldn’t sleep. I keep tossing and turning. Angry at myself, I quietly put on my thermos pants and thick jacket and tip toed out. Damn the night is freezing! I stood outside of my room looking out while blowing warm breath on my cold hands. I can’t see anything but darkness and hear only silence. 

“Peaceful isn’t?” I turned and saw Jeremiah leaning on a beam at the other end. I nodded. “Hey, come on. This is not the Amanda Monteiro I know. She nags and always has the final say in everything.” He said with his arms folded leaning on the beam. 

“I’m not a nag! You never wash the dishes. I’m not your mother” I replied smiling, remembering the old times. “There you are!” he grinned widely. 

“Shut up, Jer.” I punched him gently on the arm; I thought I smelt something, like alcohol on him. Still we talked about old times and update each other on what we’ve been up to.

We were talking like friends again when he brought up Amy. I avoided asking about Amy, I didn’t want to know. “Well that’s when I met Amy.” He told me. He had met her at a bookstore while both had grabbed the last copy of an autobiography. As ever the gentleman that he is, he let her have it and asked if he could borrow it after she had finished. In way, he could ask for her number as well. How romantic, I thought making gagging sounds in my head. Then he began to hug the beam he was leaning on and grinning widely. Oh no, I was right. He is drunk. What’s amazing is he still could talk like a sober person. “Come on Jer, you’re drunk. Go back to your room.” I told him. 

Still grinning like a silly boy who got caught stealing cookies from a jar as he stood hugging the beam, “Me? Drunk? You know I can hold my drink good.” I walked towards him and put his arm on my shoulders. 

“Come on, let’s go” I brought him to his room. I knocked on the door. “She’s not in” Jeremiah whispered in my ear. I opened the door and put him on the bed. He is right, Amy is not in as I looked around. I took off his shoes and pull up the blanket to his chin. I saw his eyes were closed but still mumbling something but I can’t hear what he is saying. As I was about to walk away, I felt my hand being pulled. “Don’t go, please.” He whispered. My heart breaks when he said that. God knows, how much I wanted to stay with him to run my fingers through his hair and to stroke his face. Amy might come back at any time, I’ll need to go. 

I bend down and whispered in his ear, “I’ll have to go, handsome. Good night, Jer.” I kissed him on his cheek and left his room.

The next day, Jessica and I went to practice skiing in the early morning. It was only late morning the rest of the group started to join us. I searched for Jeremiah and Amy but they were nowhere to be seen. “I didn’t see the happy couple this morning.” Jessica commented as though she read my mind. I just nodded and continued skiing. We took a break at 12 noon for lunch and continued skiing but I was forced to stop as I fell and sprained my ankle. I guess I wasn’t concentrating and miscalculated the distance of a hill and fell on my ankle. I was attended by the medic and was told to lay off my ankle for a month. I was furious at myself for spraining my ankle but no words could describe Chef White’s anger when I come back with a cast. Furious is an understatement when he sees me. I had promised him not to get injured when I told him to approve my leave. Shit! I told Jessica I have to go since I can’t do anything I might as well go. Jessica agreed and helped me carry my luggage to the entrance. 

While we were waiting for the taxi, “Amanda, What happened to you?” I heard Amy from behind me. She stood with Jeremiah hanging on her arm. He looked like crap. His messed up hair which I think he tried his best to comb it with his hand. His eyes were red and wore yesterday’s shirt underneath the jacket. As usual, us women are looking prefect before we let the world sees us. She has a grey beret over her short blonde hair. Her green eyes widen with concerned, “How you feeling?” she asked. 

“I’m fine. It’s just a sprain. I’ll be all right in a month.” I replied, with a small smile. 

I looked at Jeremiah, “You look like shit, Jer. Got a hangover or” I let my sentence hang there as I winked at Amy and she actually blushed! Oh my, how cute. Thank god the taxi pulled up otherwise I might throw up.


	8. Chapter 8

Sometime later around 3 months later, I was cooking when Chef White called me out. He told me that a customer wants to compliment the chef. I thought of it as nothing and went out to meet the customer. As approached the table, I smiled as I saw Jeremiah sitting facing me with 2 persons with their back towards me. 

“Hi Jer. How are you? I see you ordered the steak with white sauce” I gave him a gentle pat on his arm. 

“Amanda!” I turned to the couple in front of him. “Helen and Richard, oh my god…it’s been how long, like 4 years since?” I was so happy and shocked to them here. 

“You know them?” Jeremiah asked shocked. 

“Yeah, they were the ones who gave me my first room to rent when I first arrived from Singapore. Saved me quite a bit.” I laughed nervously. 

“That’s all right, my dear. We were glad to help you. We were just a couple of old folks whose son is so busy that he has no time to even visit” Helen held my hand tightly while looking at Jeremiah. Suddenly, she asked him “Is she the one you’ve been telling us to meet? Then I approve 100%!” she smiled and held my hand even tighter to the point of almost crushing it. I winced slightly in pain. What a strong grip she has. 

Jeremiah and I looked at each other. “Mother, Father. I’m afraid she running rather late which is why we should start the lunch first. She will here in time for dessert. She sends her apology.” He told them as though it was a line from his movies. Father, Mother? It was my turned to be shocked. I looked at them and Jeremiah. Oh god, now I see the resemblance. 

“Oh, sorry, my dear.” Helen apologised. Richard gave a small apologetic smile. Then there was the awkward silence.

“Jeremiah!” I heard a woman calling and waving her arm from the entrance. He stood up and went to get her. “I’m really happy to meet you both again. We should meet and have a proper catch-up. Still living, at the same address?” Both looked at me and nodded. I’m not sure with disappointment or embarrassment. I quietly move went back to the kitchen where I belong while the Fitches' get acquainted with their future daughter-in-law. 

That night, I went back home feeling like crap. Why am I feeling this way? Isn’t it great that he finally found someone? I kept thinking till I got in front of my door. Instinctively, I checked for any gifts left on my door step. Even my secret admirer had moved on. I unlocked my door, went in and was about to close the door when I felt someone preventing the door to close. I look through the side and saw Jeremiah standing outside. I pulled the door wide open, “Hey, what’s up?” I asked him and told him to come in. He looks serious as he sat down on my sofa. I sat down beside him and asked him again, “Jer, What’s the matter? Anything’s wrong?” I looked at him worried. Suddenly he lunges at me and kissed me on my lips. I pushed him away, “Jer! What’s the matter with you?” I shouted and moved away from him. 

I realised he is drunk, very drunk. I could smell the alcohol on him. I never seen him this way. “Jer, you’re very drunk. Too drunk. Don’t do anything you’ll regret in the morning.” I tried reasoning with him. I didn’t think he was listening because he moves forward and tries again to kiss me. For god sake how does one reason with a drunken person, idiot! When he moved forward, I tried to push him away but I can’t. He pinned me down on the sofa with his full body weight on top of me. I tried somehow to move or wriggle out from him as he kept kissing my neck and my collarbone. Suddenly with one motion, he ripped my T-shirt off me. He started kissing in between my breasts. I moaned slightly. I could feel him putting pressure on my hips. Oh god! He’s damn strong, I’m so turned on right now. Damn it! He’s forcing himself on you and I’m turned on? My head yelled. What if this the last time I get to see him. Amy has already met his parents and I overheard that they started to discuss wedding plans. With that thought, I decided to surrender myself to him. 

“Morning sleepy head!” I said cheerfully, I was making breakfast in the kitchen. I heard a yelp in pain and a moan from my sofa. 

“Oh shit, my head.” Jeremiah moaned as he sat up. “Amanda?” he looked at me worriedly and confused. I’m wearing his shirt. “Well, after you ripped my T-shirt off last night I had to put on something.” I smiled and continued making breakfast. He stood up rather walked wobbly, holding his head and sat down at the dining table. I’ve prepare bacon, sausages and his favourite eggs Benedict. Only one I know that eats that with bacon and sausages. “Thanks” he smiled and kissed me on the lips. Oh he remembered, I smiled. 

While, he eats and began making the second set of prepare bacon, sausages and eggs, I heard a knock on the door. We both looked at each other, worriedly. I motioned him to remain at his seat while I go and see through the peephole. There’s no one. Weird, I thought. I opened the door with the door chain attached, and popped out, a weird-looking guy. He is about my height, dark-skinned, horribly obese with short black hair. He wore a T-shirt with some sort of company logo on it and cargo pants. 

“Can I come in?” he spoke softly. 

“No. Who are you?” I said firmly, I could hear Jeremiah getting up. 

“Where did you go the past 2 days?” he asked softly. “Oh right, I’m sorry I didn’t get you any the past weeks. I was busy. I hope you are not angry. I’m really am sorry. I was about to put a present last night when I saw your light was on. Were you waiting for me?” he smiled. Oh shit, he is my secret admirer. “Are you angry with me that you didn’t get my presents few weeks back?” he raised his voice slightly by 1 decibel. Shocked, I shook my head, by then Jeremiah pulled me away from the door and stood in front of me. I saw the weird guy surprised look on his face, turned around and started to run. He gave me his mobile. The screen showed ‘I’ve called the police’. I just stood behind while he rushed out to stop the weird guy from getting away.

Everything was done within 15mins. The police came with guns a blazing and put the weird guy in the backseat of the police car. They took our statements in my house. 

“I appreciate if you could keep my name out from the press?” he winked at the officer who took our statements. He looked solemn and serious. He looked as though he is the kind of officer who would follow procedures. Then he took out a notebook from his breast pocket and gave Jeremiah a pen with the notebook “My daughter will never forgive me if I didn’t get your autograph” he smiled. Jeremiah and me looked at each and smiled while Jeremiah returned the officer notebook with his autograph. 

The officer looked at it rather pleased. “Don’t worry; it’s only in the official report. Thanks again for this!” he smiled. 

“Rather eventful two days isn’t it?” Jeremiah grinned. 

A few weeks later, I received a wedding invite from Jeremiah and Amy. I wonder whose idea of sending me the invite. I looked at the invite; it came with a light green envelope. The invite is the same colour as the envelope with white accents. It has a mixture of abstract of mirrors and flowers. Their colours are green and white. The words and names were in fancy darker green font. It was simple and classy. Just like Amy. The wedding will take place at Hendon Hall Hotel. I let out a sigh. The wedding is in 2 weeks. I wondered, if they had already fixed everything during that dinner introduction. I wish I had started smoking. 

“Amanda, what’s wrong?” Sara asked. I let her read the invite. She let out a long whistle. 

“So are you going?” she asked. She is the only one who knows about my feelings towards Jeremiah. I had told her when I got drunk the first time in my life and vowed not to get drunk ever again. It was the first few weeks when we were starting Chef White’s; we were pretty stressed out and started drinking. I didn’t answer her. She took out a cigarette from the box and lit it. “He slept with you and stayed till morning. If he was looking for a one night stand he would have left you before you woke up.” She took a puff from her cigarette. 

The cigarette looks so tempting right now. “Sara, can I have one?” I asked her. She looked at me as though I’m crazy. 

“Are you sure?” I nodded and Sara gave me one. She lit it for me and I started to take a deep breath of the poison. I coughed hard but I still continued taking a puff and another and another.

Finally, I could take a puff without coughing. Sara looked and shaking her head. Without looking at her, “I love him.” I said softly as I looked into the traffic, “But I know we can’t be together. We belong to different worlds. He doesn’t deserve someone like me.” I took a long puff of the cigarette. “Just look at me. With his background and looks, he deserves someone like Amy.” 

Sara puts her hand on my shoulder, “But he slept with you!” she raised her voice. 

“Don’t you think I know that? I was there, Sara. But I let him.” I had finished my cigarette. “Can I have one more? Please? I’ll buy you another later.” She gave me another and lit it. Damn that feels good, I took a puff. “I knew I wasn’t going to see him ever again.” I was trying very hard to hold back my tears as I took a puff but it just trickled down my face. I quickly wiped them, finished my cigarette and walked back to the kitchen.   
 


	9. Chapter 9

I packed my suitcase last night and looked at my watch. I have to go soon. I had called for a taxi and it will be here in 20 minutes. I sat in my sofa while having breakfast. At the corner of my eye I saw Jeremiah’s wedding invite. His wedding is today. I continued eating my breakfast. I guess Amy and him would be receiving guests by now. I would be in the sky when they take their vows. I heard the taxi honking outside. I quickly washed my plate and dragged my suitcase. I locked the door and walked to the taxi. “Amanda” I heard someone whispered as I was about to go in the taxi. I turned around and saw the weird guy. Then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I saw him walked away and cross the road. I looked down at my stomach and saw blood appearing like magic on my light blue T-shirt. I went into the taxi and closed the door. “To the nearest hospital and please go fast. I’ve just been stabbed.” As soon as I said that, I blacked out.

The next moment I woke up, I felt a sharp pain on hand. I looked at my hand which as a huge needle in it. Attached to it is long tube, AV drip I think what doctors would say. I think the needle in my hand is more painful than the stab I got. 

“Amanda, how are you feeling?” I saw Sara standing beside me looking worried. 

“Fine except being stabbed and this pain on my hand.” I smiled and held up my sore hand. 

“I’m glad you’re humour didn’t disappear” Sara said as she sat down. 

“Amanda! Oh my god!” I heard a shrill voice from the door. 

“Jessica, I’m fine. My ears is not though” I smiled. Jessica is wearing a nice dress for once as though she just came from a wedding. Oh wait. That’s right, Jeremiah and Amy’s wedding. “Amanda, I was so worried when I heard you got stabbed.” She looked at me worriedly. 

“Who told you I got stabbed?” I asked. “Jeremiah”, she said softly. Just as she said that I heard someone running into the room. I pushed a button to move the bed for me to sit up. 

“Jeremiah, What the hell are you doing here?” Jessica shouted surprised. He was breathing heavily and rushed over and sat beside me. He is wearing a nice traditional grey suit consisting of a tailcoat, waistcoat, and trousers. 

“Where’s your wife?” I asked expecting to see her standing behind him but I didn’t. 

“I got a call from the police saying you’ve been stabbed and now searching for him. I had to send Jessica to see if you are all right” he breathed heavily and looked very worried. 

“I’m fine. Again I’m asking you where your wife is.” I tried to stretch my neck searching for her. She might me sitting in one of the chairs at the end of the room. 

“Can you please shut up about her!” he shouted at me. I was stunned at his reaction. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. “Sorry I shouted at you, I’m more worried for you.” he said softly and stroked my face. I looked at him not knowing what to say. He pulled up a chair and sat beside me. 

“Jessica, let’s go to the canteen and get some coffee, Jeremiah you want anything?” Sara asked. He shook his head, his eyes never left mine. Both of them left the room. 

“So, did you even get to the altar?” I asked softly. He shook his head. 

“I thought I could go through with it but I was more afraid of not seeing you ever again” he held my hand. “Ouch.” I pulled away; he held my hand with the IV attached. 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” he said letting my hand go. “It’s ok. This pain is a bitch” I winced in pain. 

“You always have no trouble in expressing yourself” he smiled. “So what happens now?” I asked him. He moves closer till our noses almost touching. He looked into my eyes. I think we looked into each eyes for a minute when he moves in to kiss me. 

I moaned and put my arms around his neck and put his arms around me. “Does that answer your question, Chef?” As he moved away and smiled, he looks so handsome in his suit. 

“Did I tell you to stop Mr Fitch?” We smiled at each other and he hopped onto my bed.


End file.
